The long range goals of the Tumor Immunology Program are to test the hypotheses that: (a) the efficacy of immunotherapy in patients with malignancy is limited because of escape mechanisms utilized by tumor cells to avoid immune recognition and destruction; and (b) the efficacy of immunotherapy can be enhanced by strategies which counteract tumor cell escape mechanisms. Members of this Program focus their research activities on several themes related to the overall goals including: (i) molecular mechanisms underlying changes in HLA expression associated with malignant transformation of cells; (ii) role of microenvironment in tumor cell-host immune cells interactions; and (iii) development of new strategies to enhance immunotherapy and immunoprevention of solid and hematological tumors. Ultimately, implementation of clinical trials based on novel findings in the Program is expected from research in the individual themes. The Program is comprised of 23 members and is led by Soldano Ferrone, MD, PhD, who is a recognized expert in the field of tumor immunology. He is assisted by an Advisory Committee that assists in facilitating translational and clinical applications of the research efforts of this Program. Peer-reviewed funding has increased to $2.9 million in 2002. Over the same time period, there has also been an increase in the total number of publications per year, and in the extent of intra- and inter-programmatic publications. The Program currently supports 19 active and 3 pending clinical trials of which 10 are Phase I studies emanating from preclinical investigations by Program members. Additional strategic recruitment will be made to help achieve the goals of the next five years.